1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data transmission system, and more particularly to a data transmission system, which has a hardware accelerator and can reduce the system resource occupation in the data transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the universal serial bus (USB) has the advantages of plug-and-play, high supportability and high transmission efficiency, the USB has been widely used in various electronic products, such as a portable hard disk. The portable hard disk is equipped with, for example, a data processing system. When a computer host provides a command packet through the USB to access the data of the portable hard disk, the data processing system analyzes the command packet and sets a USB device controller and a hard disk controller at the end of the portable hard disk so that the computer host can access the data of the portable hard disk.
In the prior art, a memory for storing a firmware program is disposed in the data transmission system, and the processor executes the firmware program so as to access the data in response to the command packet provided by the computer host. Thus, the computation loading of the processor is increased, and the data accessing speed tends to be reduced as the computation loading of the processor becomes higher.